


I Didn't See We Were The Same

by Azlinne



Series: Markiplier's Egos [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, If you squint you'll see I really Ship Bim And Google XD, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: Some meeting's start off so rocky.  Sometimes an Ego just wants to punch an Android in the face, Sometimes he does.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the most part the same story as the one I posted on my side blog on tumblr where I have been Writing headcannons for Markiplier's egos and small stories like this one. 
> 
> https://egosofipliers.tumblr.com/ <\-- That's the blog it has some snippets on how I view Bim and Google as characters.

Bim Trimmer was the kind of bubbly personality that saw the ones he loved in a brighter light or as some would say _through rose tinted glasses_. He may have had his own quirks things he knew were uncommon and not well received but the people he cared for? No, they did no wrong and there was no better example of this thought process then when you saw him with Matthias. They’d known each other for awhile, hell a key part of Bim's entire character design was his unwavering devotion to him but the thing with being a onetime of character for a short was that things could change especially when his creator’s just left him by himself after his video lost steam. Not that Bim ever wanted to change Matthias made his head spin his body feel light, he knew it was love and he didn't want to give that up for anything. 

Bim visited Matthias once a week, this is what had been agreed on after Matthias started getting annoyed with Bim's obsessive puppy like behavior. The ego had told himself he didn’t mind he had told Matthias he’d do anything for him and if only visiting once a week was what the youtuber preferred then he would do just that. One day though Bim showed up and was greeted at the door by someone with his own face though it was cold and calculating with the only emotion visible being pure loathing. It made Bim’s skin prick his hair stand on end as the android stared him down… it was funny the show host wasn’t aware it was possible to feel so small in front of someone the same height as him or at least would be the same height as him if not for the pop of his power working on its own to make him about the size of a barbie doll… He gave an awkwardly loud laugh trying to ease his anxieties over the situation before a squeak sounded from him and he rushed past the other as he struggled to focus his powers and regain his rightful height.

The room was in disarray, Matthias on the couch looking completely exhausted. It didn’t take long to find out why the robotic ego had moved from the door slamming it shut with force enough that the apartment seemed to tremble before stalking off to go tear something else up. There were so many unanswered question whirling around in Bim’s head at that, he had so much he needed to know but the other just looked so tired he decided he could wait a small bit and just try and help clean up the mess.

“Why don’t you take a small nap I can fix this up. We can visit later.” he gave Matthias a smile and helped him up so he could go to his room not seeming to mind just leaving Bim in this disaster zone, not that the ego minded ether that was after all what he had offered. Soon though the android had stomped their way back out to the living room after apparently having been tearing things up in the room Matthias had retreated to. Bim had tried to keep his cool but he couldn’t help feel a bit of anger bubble up at that.

“What is you deal?” he tried not to sound hostile but as the android’s eyes narrowed he knew he had sounded anything but. The response though held much more spite than anything Bim could ever have hoped to muster but then often situations involving Matthias made him react a bet more harshly then he would normally.

“I am GoogleIRL, I’m designed to _help_ with tasks. My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible, secondary objective is to destroy mankind.”

Bim’s eyes had widened just by the way Google had said ‘help’ but then he heard the last part and realized just how bad having this robot here must be. He was definitely one of Markiplier’s egos the man always did have a knack for making darker sorts of beings…. Excluding the king of the squirrels… and actual Darkiplier….

He hadn’t meant to say it it was originally just an acknowledgment “Okay…Google?” but the android tensed up more than their stiff poster had already allowed leaving Bim to work out what in the world that had changed. He didn’t take long to attempt to figure it out before just turning his back on the seemingly malfunctioning robot and working to start cleaning up.

Cleaning was calming and knowing he was doing it so Matthias would be happy was more than enough to put a smile on his face and fill the air with bubbles.. literal bubbles, but that smile always faded when his eyes caught sight of Google just standing there blankly. “You know you could help. You did cause this mess.” he huffed before watching Google seem to come back to life and just grumble stalking of towards the coffee table Bim had just cleaned up and knocking everything onto the floor. They then moved to grab something else for them to destroy but Bim was scrambling to stop him. Google halted as Bim yelled stop smirk crossing their face when they saw the panic on the show hosts face. Google didn’t like being ordered around especially not by some sad excuse of an ego who seemed more content house cleaning then actually doing something for himself.

It really did seem the two were off to a bad start and it only went more and more down hill as the day went on. Google was sassy and every word they said seemed to be laced with venom. They had managed to make Bim’s powers flicker out of control on more than one occasion as he cleaned the small apartment and by the time Matthias had came back out to the room his couch had became a giant cactus and what looked like small explosion marks were scattered on the walls as the two ego's looked ready to tear at the other's throat. Then Google's eyes flicked to Matthias and Bim struck punching the android straight in the face with all his force.

It wasn’t Bim’s fault it truly wasn’t! Google had started it all they had instigated it but yet he was the one kicked out of the house not Google. He wanted to throw a fit scream cry anything! He was Bim Trimmer! And he was not going to let a robot get the better of him next week he was going to be perfect he was going to show Google that his words didn’t affect him and that he was just as much there to stay as they were! He’d be good. Better than good! He’d be perfect! And any bad thing Google had caused in a week Bim would be there to fix up!

Only… when the next week rolled around Google was gone and Bim not one to look a gift horse in the mouth didn’t bring up why… not for well over a year at least…


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ego's need to stick together and sometimes they need to see just who was in the wrong.

The conversation couldn’t always be avoided and with the other egos in a scramble to find the missing robot Bim eventually found himself in the non negotiable position of needing to ask Matthias if he knew where Google was. So now here Bim stood outside the youtuber’s door not able to help remembering back to the time Google had answered and plunged his usual routine into chaos for that one day before seeming to just disappearing from existence. This time though when he knocked he was greeted by Amanda, she was sweet and despite them both technically fighting over Matthias’s affections Bim was more than happy to share with her if it made everyone else happy. They chatted for a bit and the ego looking to try and score some extra brownie points gave Amanda a meatloaf he had made so they wouldn’t have to actually cook dinner though he’d never actually seen them eat anything he brought over he was sure they appreciated it.

Matthias was at his computer today probably having taken some of his editing work home with him instead of staying at the office where Bim wasn’t usually allowed to visit since people always mistook him for Mark. The ego felt bad for needing to interrupt and on any normal day he would have just sat and talked with Amanda till Matthias was done but today really wasn’t that day as he turned to walk over to the other completely missing Amanda taking that moment to throw his gift in the trash.

“Matthias, do you know where GoogleIRL is?” he asked nicely feeling his heart speed up as he did, Matthias had been so focused and now the attention was on him and he was relishing in the small victory before the youtuber’s voice cut in.

“Oh ya. I know where it is.” Matthias moved to stand up and Bim was a little confused couldn’t he just give him the location why did he need to stand? It’s not like he needed to check his computer for it he’d already been sitting there….

It was easy to ignore the slowly popping bubbles in the air from Bim’s earlier burst of excitement he may not have been great at controlling his powers but since the time he was created he had learnt to manage things instead of constantly warping reality most of his Magic was now spent on making easily dealt with things like the bubbles that often appeared when overtly happy. Matthias was now in front of a closet door he didn’t seem to bat a single eyelash as he opened the door to show GoogleIRL just stuffed until the back like a forgotten toy. “I’d have thrown it out ages ago but it’s so darn heavy and looks so human I’d probably be arrested if it was found in the trash.” he wasn’t even looking at Bim he was heading back to his computer like it was absolutely nothing at all.

Bim looked on in absolute horror sure he hadn’t gotten along with Google he was even happy when he found out Google was gone but now looking at his counterpart crumpled in the closet covered in a layer of dust he was regretting it all. The android had clearly been forcefully turned off eyes still open void of any spark of life or the synthetic emotions they had expressed the day they met and Bim’s world crashed in around him.

Everything around him seemed to lose its shape as it slowly melted down there was a distant protest in the background telling Bim to stop but he felt like he was so deep under water he couldn’t quite makes it out who said it. All he could think of was the android in front of him thrown to the side what if that happened to him one day? It didn’t take more then a quick search of his memory for it to sink in. It was happening to him Matthias was just as willing to stuff him in a closet and forget about him given the chance the only thing that probably stopped him was that he didn’t actually have control over Bim Matthias wasn’t his creator. Google had been unlucky he didn’t deserve this and it was then the ego decided he needed to protect this other egos and take them from this place.

Hands were on his shoulders shaking him he felt a sudden sting in his face and everything snapped back to its right form in reality and Bim was face to face with a rather angry looking Matthias yelling at him for the reality distortion despite knowing the show hosts lack of control. Bim felt tears well up in his eyes and he pushed the other away from him before going and making a grab for Google the ego was heavy a lot heavier than he had expected but Bim was determined and dragged them out of the closet.

“You don’t deserve to know egos at all.” he struggled to keep his voice even and strong at what he was now considering a monster in front of him with one foul swoop Bim had shoved all feelings for Matthias out of his mind and moved to pick up the weighted robot and get him home.

He didn’t tell the egos what happened only accepting their help to get Google to his room before locking everyone out. He had planned on turning Google back on right then and there but unlike the other egos he wasn’t a robot pushing emotions off to the side only worked so long before the crashed back into him with a vengeance and he just completely broke down in front of the non functional robot he did just give up the love of his life for this hunk of metal and synthetic flesh… metal and synthetic flesh that really weren’t at fault for Bim finally realizing Matthias wasn’t right for him and he was just clinging to a part of his character creation without actually checking to see if he actually felt anything for that person outside of what someone else decided for him.

The show host really should have been thanking Google they might have been nonfunctional and trapped in an actual closet but apparently so had Bim and the least he could do to make it up to the other for helping him realize that was to get him back online and once Bim had calmed down enough that’s exactly what he did.

He didn’t know too much about robotics or the advance beta test software Google was made with but there was no mistaking what had caused Google to go offline he had been stabbed in the back and what looked like a handful of wires were half ripped out of the opening. It clearly wasn’t a case of Google just not being designed well enough to stay functional Matthias had actively seeked to kill the robot and Bim was now the one trying to fit the piece back together. He was in tears once more as he working on moving the synthetic flesh out of the way so he could get a look at what was going on it didn’t look like anything had been hit except for wiring do that was good it was just a batter of getting the wires back together and Bim was more then willing to take that on.

As hour upon hour passed Bim found himself promise more and more that he’d make sure Google was safe this time he wouldn’t get mad at the sass or freak out at the destructive nature. Google had been hurt and locked away for so long he was made differently than other egos he needed to be protected…. Or at least Bim thought so. When he was finally done and he thought everything was in place he took a step back drawing in a deep breath if he was wrong Google might short circuit but Bim had followed every tutorial he could find on wiring he had spent every minute he could making things right again and he was ready to try. “Okay Google… please work.”

Google’s eyes were flashing to life by the time Bim had said Google leaving the show host standing there on the verge of tears as the android scanned over him. “Oh it’s _you_..” They didn’t sound impressed disdain still lacing their voice as their nose scrunched up ever so slightly as they watched the disheveled ego wipe his eyes and give a shaky smile as he tried not to be upset about how Google’s voice had glitched and shuttered.

“Ya, it’s me… Welcome home.”


	3. Useful

Google scanned over the ego in front of them taking time to note the puffy eyes shake in the others breath from trying to hold back tears and electric singes on his fingertips. An unfortunate less then quick Scan of his system showed nothing out of the ordinary maintenance wise except for a tear in his synthetic skin. “were you messing around in my wiring?” Google’s eyes narrowed at Bim hostility rising in his voice. He could tell he was glitching but from the search it appeared that it was completely due to a need for a system update which he was not authorized to accept himself.

“I-I fixed a few loose wires.” Bim squeaked out in response this could have been his moment he could have told Google everything he did made them understand that it was him who helped them back together. But he couldn’t bring himself to, Google’s hostility remind him of a caged animal it wouldn’t be right to make him feel like they owed him anything. Maybe one day he would say something but that day was not today. He chewed his lips and looks down at his feet as he rocked on his heels.

“ Did you want to find a room for yourself? Or… do you prefer this one?” Bim wasn’t exactly interested in giving up his room but he supposed he would offer anyways. Google though seem to like that idea and looked around making sure everything was in satisfactory order, it was much better than the closet Matthias has let him use for the week he had been under his care.

“Yes this will do nicely will you be leaving now.” It sounded like a question but it was not one and Bim could pick that out easily enough. He gave a small nod taking one last look around the room before making the move to leave anything he left there he can grab at a later date when Google wasn’t present.

Bim ended up staying in his dressing room for the time being not really telling anyone he had actually given up his room. Maybe if he had people would have gave him a new one a lot sooner or maybe if they hadn’t been so intrigued with the new ego they would have noticed that he wasn’t actually returning to his room. Google didn’t even end up using it that often once the other egos figured out that Google would comply to any request they were quick to take advantage of it.

As the days passed Google was getting increasingly grumpy over the lack of being able to upgrade themselves and the rudimentary tasks that were being given to him. When he tried to defy the orders though and Destroy things like he had done to make Matthias stop he was not met with the same Panic dismissal and he quickly fell into complying to what was said much to his own dismay.

Bim was not pleased with this outcome he did everything in his power to make the other stop but he didn’t hold that much power and was quick laughed off. In fact he was pretty sure he was making it worse as one day he just found Google standing in a corner just glaring at a wall… Turned out it was Dark's idea of a joke and when Bim told Google they could stop Darkiplier threw a fit and demanded someone take the robot’s place, Bim complied it was all he could do. He was only left with a few options most involving taking the work that was meant for Google and though the Android gave him dirty looks they would not actually refuse the help. Bim was the only one to actually talk to them and refused to give them orders and the few times requests slipped out Bim was quick to catch on and tell the android the didn’t have to do it if they didn’t want to.

It was actually during one of those encounters when Bim had figured out the answer to the solution. Google voiced need for admin privileges, a need that would let them control what they did to their own systems and what orders they would follow. Bim didn’t know why he hadn’t been asked before but he guessed Google just took the egos presumed ranks in the building and deduced that Bim had no real say and wouldn’t have authority to comply to their request.

It really was nothing at all to contemplate what to do in this situation. Every order from the egos just seemed to be getting darker and more selfish and Bim really couldn’t just stay glued to Google’s side to make sure nothing too bad happened and Google certainly wasn’t looking for his help but the show host just refused to look the other way. So he ended up looking up how to give Google admin privileges. It turns out only the actual owner was given the option invoking the privilege but there was a manual way to set it up in the Google units chest cavity only it was right next to their power source meaning it wasn’t something Google just willingly gave access to. It was a sticky situation on one hand everyone would figure it out right away that Bim was the one to ‘wreck’ their new servant and on the other hand he was actually going to have to order Google to let him see their power source. Everyone would hate him but the only other option was to ignore it all and he had already promised himself he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Google again and he had already failed so much he couldn’t just let them down again…

It was a rare night when Google was actually in to charge but here they were settled in ready to get his energy levels back to normal when they heard a movement in their room and a soft voice say a command and not just an off handed one ether the real one that couldn’t be fought “Okay Google, let me see your power source.” They were forced to comply body rigid and still as the scanners in their eyes picked up just who the intruder was.

“Bim Trimmer have you come to kill me?” there was anger in Google’s voice they could look back in their data banks and see that Bim had tried to destroy them once before and when he were caught he lied and said he had been fixing a loose wire. Google had accepted it at the time as their calendar had yet to update but then they found out Bim must have shut them down and had tried to kill them for good but couldn’t figure out how Google’s system worked and as such had to give up. Bim must have been seething when he turned Google back on and when Google quickly took what they could only assume was Bim's position in the building the egotistical little show host must have been trying to get focus back on himself by cancelling all the others orders…

Bim just swallowed at Google’s accusations he wanted to jump up and say no but actions spoke louder then words and he really didn’t want to risk anyone walking in to find out what Bim was up to. It took a few moments to find the controls and another few to figure out exactly what he was looking for before turning the administration privileges over to Google.

The Android suddenly found themselves in control of their own body and in a rage quickly wrapped their hand around Bim's neck and slamming him up against the wall. “You missed.” Google hissed out as they quickly set to work rewriting codes and changing the primary objective as a hostile smile crossing their face “I suppose I should thank you for that. Any last words?” it was more of a joke and chance to see their prey squirm and cower before it died. They loosened their hold on Bim's neck letting them draw in a breath, when the others found his body tomorrow there would be no question on how he died as the bruises were already slowly starting to form.

“It’s okay… I failed to keep you safe like I promised… I’m glad they can’t control you anymore.” It hurt to speak even now Google’s grip was much too hard on him but he gave the android a weak smile letting his hands go of where they had shot up to try and pry the android off and closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying again though he failed.

That had really not been the response Google had been expecting though they tried to tighten their grip once more Bim wouldn’t fight back though this wasn’t the actions of a person who had been caught off guard in an attempted murder and Google was forced to re scan through their memories and redetermine what they meant. Bim's head was starting to feel light and more than a little fuzzy when Google let him go. He doped like log and the impact forced him to take in a breath, it hurt each breath seared his throat sting his lungs before Google was picking him back up again and placing him on the bed or that’s what Bim thought he actually wasn’t entirely sure. Even when his eyes were open he could barely make heads or tales of the situation with all the dark spots in his blurred vision but there was a general hum in his ear much like that of Google’s core and he really didn’t think he had blacked out in the short time between him being picked up and when he was placed on the bed but his thoughts weren’t actually confirmed till he tried to speak. “Why–?” was all he managed to get out before Google was silencing him telling him not to strain his throat.

“I was so sure everyone had it out for me. I refused to look at the possibility that you may have actually been trying to help… I should have put more thought into my analysis.” Google’s voice still glitched but they now had the power to fix it and they certainly planned to put it to good use as quickly as possible but at this moment they were monitoring the other egos who had seemed to have slipping into unconsciousness.

“You are lucky. One day you will die by me but not today, I think you might still be of use… test subject 001 Bim Trimmer…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction of how they got on good enough terms to tolerate each other. more stories coming for the ego's showing how they interact and how their relationships develop to come.


End file.
